Kari's Nightmare
by Alita
Summary: Can Ken help Kari overcome her fears? God do I suck at summaries, that sounds soo cliche. ::rolls eyes::This is for TK Takaishi's fan fic contest. Please read this. Please?


  
  
  
Kari's Nightmare  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did TK and Kari would have gotten married at the end of season two... Hmmm... If you really think about it, He didn't say that they were married, but then he didn't say they weren't either.... Yes!! An opening! There is still hope YES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: This is a Kari and Ken friendship fic. Okay? FRIENDSHIP. Personally, I think Kari and Ken aren't a bad couple, but TK and Kari are way better.  
  
~~  
  
The Digidestined had all gathered at TK's apartment to just hang out and blow off some steam. Tai and Matt were joking around and everyone was laughing at thier antics. Except for one, Kari was quietly sitting on the couch, not talking to anyone, just sitting. She looked sad and withdrawn.   
  
Ken glanced over at her worried. She had been like that for nearly a month. While everyone was distracted by Matt and Tai, Ken grabbed his D-Terminal.   
  
Kari,   
  
Could you stay a little longer today, I need to talk to you alone.  
  
Ken.  
  
Ken pressed 'send'. Across the room, Kari's Terminal beeped, signaling that she had gotten the E-mail. She read the message and wrote a quick reply.  
  
Ken,  
  
Sure.  
  
Kari  
  
~~  
  
Everyone had left, Kari was sitting on the couch, Ken sat right next to her. Gatomon and Wormon were in Ken's room, Ken had asked if they could have a little privacy. Ken cut right to the point. "Kari, what's been going on with you lately? You've been acting oddly." His tone was soft, gentle, leaving no doubt that if Kari didn't want to answer that she didn't have to. Ken looked at her eyes, and raised his eyebrows slightly.  
  
Kari stared at his eyes for a few seconds, then burst into tears. Ken blinked in surprise. Kari had put her head in her hands and was crying into them. After a few moments hesitation Ken wrapped his arms around her. "Kari, shh, it's okay, I'll try to help, just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's TK." She sobbed.  
  
"What about him?" Ken asked gently. Kari continued to cry. "Did he do something to you?" Kari shook her head no. "Then what? What about TK?" Ken pulled back slightly, his hands gripped her shoulders lightly.  
  
"He-" Kari sniffled to slow her tears. "He's about to die."  
  
That through Ken for a loop, his hands dropped from Kari's shoulders. "Wh, wha- what?" He asked disbeliving. Was TK sick? Ken thought back to when he had seen TK a few hours ago. He had seemed perfectly fine, Matt hadn't acted oddly or overly protective. TK had told him Matt had a bad habit of acting that way when he was worried over him.   
  
"I- I keep having these nightmares, and in them, TK always dies and I-" Kari burst into a new round of tears and sobs.  
  
"Kari, if they're just dreams..." Ken began, but Kari cut him off.  
  
"NO! Ken you don't understand!" She tried to get herself under control. "My dreams have a very bad habit of coming true. TK's going to die, and, and, then everything will go to hell." Kari kept going. "After TK dies, Matt'll commit suicide. Tai, will feel like everything was his fault and he won't speak to anyone, ever. And so on and so forth, everyone will fall."  
  
Ken belived her, something was telling him that she was right, but also, that they could stop this. "How?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "I can't remember! I wake up and the dream fades so quickly, I don't remember enough. All I know is that TK will be killed, and it'll be because I wasn't able to protect him. It'll be my fault."  
  
"Kari, look," She continued to cry, her head once again placed in her hands. Ken grabbed her shoulders again and made her look at him. "You have to be having these dreams for a reason. It has to be a warning, this hasn't happened yet, and we can stop this."  
  
"No, it has to happen." A tear rolled down Kari's cheek. "It's destiny."  
  
"We'll make our own destiny!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not strong enough, not to protect TK, or anybody."  
  
"DON'T" Ken shouted, he shook Kari. "Don't you EVER say you're not strong enough for anything, because then you will be. You will fail, and everything that happens because of that failure *will* be your fault." Ken's voice was earnest and passionate, he knew exactly what he was saying. "You are strong enough, Kari. You're the strongest of us all. I know you Kari. I know you would never let anything happen to TK, or any of us."  
  
"I can't." Kari wispered.  
  
"YES YOU CAN!!" Ken looked at his bedroom door. Gatomon and Wormon had heard his shout and were peeking out the door. Ken sent them a 'look'. Gatomon rolled her eyes but pulled her head (and Wormon's) back into the room and shut the door. "Kari, don't say that, don't believe it, it's what the Darkness wants. Like the rest of the kids, like me. If you give up your strength, you give up everything. You'll give up your Light, everything that makes you who you are."  
  
"Ken." Understanding was seeping into Kari's eyes.  
  
"Kari, PLEASE, don't make my mistakes. Don't give up, it'll cause more damage than you could ever think possible."  
  
Kari just stared at him, then, suddenly, thankfully. She nodded, a smile came to her face. "I won't, I promise, I'll figure out some way."  
  
"I'll help." Ken added.  
  
Kari smiled even brighter, she gave him a gateful hug. "*Thank You.*" 


End file.
